


On Raven Wings

by Autumn_Llleaves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Family Reunions, Mistaken Identity, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Llleaves/pseuds/Autumn_Llleaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters concerning the enigmatic Lady Alayne Baelish, acting Wardeness of the East. Mostly correspondence between the said lady and Lord Tyrion Lannister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My lord of Lannister,

Please accept my sincerest congratulations for your return to Casterly Rock. I am sure the Queen did the wisest thing in giving you your rightful title of Warden of the West.

As the acting Wardeness of the East, I suppose I must arrange a meeting with you to discuss the political relations between our lands. However, I am confined to Lord Robert Arryn’s sickbed almost as much as he himself is, therefore I am afraid I must postpone a personal introduction. For the same reason I had to decline Her Grace’s invitation to King’s Landing and Lord Stark’s – to Winterfell.

If you have anything you wish to discuss with me, please send your word via ravens or messengers. Currently, on my side, I have nothing of importance.

With utmost respect,

Alayne Baelish,

Lady of the Vale.

* * *

My dear Lady Baelish,

I am most grateful for your letter. I haven’t had tidings from the Vale for a long time, and during a winter this severe, one becomes afraid for the Seven Kingdoms.

If you have any spare meat in your storage, perhaps you could consider selling it to the Westerlands? We have basically nothing but horseflesh, thanks to the Queen’s Dothraki tribes, and even that is coming to an end, for horses are precious these days.

I know gold is useless in this cold, but you could use it to buy wood from the North or the Reach.

Yours very sincerely,

Tyrion Lannister,

Hand of the Queen,

Warden of the West.

* * *

My lord of Lannister,

I just got your raven. It would a pure blessing for us – with our shortage of wood, even Gates of the Moon are practically uninhabitable. But we have a good deal of meat stored in the castles, and I’ve decided we could spare some.

How is it better to send it – on ships or with a caravan?

With utmost respect,

Alayne Baelish.

* * *

Dear Lady Baelish,

Thank you for your decision. I think the best way would be for myself to come and take the meat on dragonback. My Viserion is strong enough to carry it all to the West in several hours, even if he has to fly there and back several times.

Few ships can pass the Iron Islands – Euron Greyjoy’s rascals intercept everyone. As for the caravans, I doubt they can safely go through the Mountains of the Moon, especially in these troubled times.

Yours very sincerely,

Tyrion Lannister.

* * *

My lord of Lannister,

I absolutely agree with you concerning the transport. Please come in two weeks, when I get everything ready.

With utmost respect,

Alayne Baelish.

* * *

Dear Lady Baelish,

Why in the world haven’t you sent Lady Royce to Gulltown instead of going yourself? There are terrible storms in the Narrow Sea, and a relatively small settlement like Gulltown is no safe place for Lady of the Vale. What’s more, from what I’ve heard their problem with coin minting isn’t so big for you to come there running.

It is merely out of concern for you that I say so – Lady Royce is a most charming hostess, there can be no complaints against her. I have arrived yesterday, and I think I will stay until the day after tomorrow – flying a dragon is an exciting way to travel, but definitely not in midwinter. I must admit your castle is much better kept than when I’ve been here last.

Yours very sincerely,

Tyrion Lannister.

P.S. The library is splendid.

* * *

Dear Lady Baelish,

Time for me to leave, and, despite staying for several more days, I regretfully still haven’t met you. It’s a pity you had to resolve that thing with Gulltown mints for so long.

I was very pleased to meet Lord Arryn, however. He is in better spirits than before, and I dare say his health is improving. I hope these frosts don’t damage it.

If you permit, could I borrow the manuscript of _Truth and Myths: The Age of Heroes_ from the library? It is much more expanded and than the one I have at home, and beautifully illuminated too.

Yours very sincerely,

Tyrion Lannister.

* * *

My lord of Lannister,

Feel free to take any book you wish. None of us living in the castle is a very keen reader.

I am very sorry not to have met you, but I’m afraid I will be in Gulltown for another moon or more.

With utmost respect,

Alayne Baelish.

* * *

Dear Lady Baelish,

I hope you are not alarmed because of the raven – with the Others attacking the North, the whole continent’s in panic and everyone thinks the creatures are coming to _them_.

Thankfully, my lands have suffered but a few attacks to this day, easily crushed thanks to Viserion.

But I will not trouble you more by discussing the Others – I have a question of rather, I have to admit, personal sense. I’m afraid I caught you on your word and took about three dozen books my own library lacked. Among them, I found _A Book of Heroic Ballads,_ a tome very similar to the one my late lady wife used to own. If you could tell me – where does this book come from? It would be nice for me to have a reminder of her, though I don’t know how her things could end up in the Vale.

Yours very sincerely,

Tyrion Lannister.

* * *

My lord of Lannister,

I’m afraid my memory fails when it comes to the library. I will ask Myranda Royce when I return from Gulltown. Although, I doubt the book you mentioned could have belonged to Lady Lannister. I am sorry.

With utmost respect,

Alayne Baelish.

* * *

Dear Lady Baelish,

You might be in for a surprise – I have discovered it myself. I found several notes scribbled in the book in my lady wife’s handwriting. It did belong to her after all. Would you mind if I keep it?

Yours very sincerely,

Tyrion Lannister.

* * *

My lord of Lannister,

I am very glad you have guessed right. Of course you can keep it.

With utmost respect,

Alayne Baelish.

* * *

 

Dear Lady Baelish, 

I’m afraid I must write to you on behalf of the Queen. She is turning increasingly suspicious as you continuously refuse to visit King’s Landing. I understand your worries for Lord Arryn, but you did leave him in the care of Lady Royce for a long time when you went to Gulltown – surely you could do the same when you go to the capital?

You must excuse Her Grace, but all other Great Lords have visited her already and many times. She begins to think you deliberately avoid a meeting. You haven’t even replied to her last raven.

If you are afraid to cross the Mountains (which is natural) or go by the sea (also natural), she can come to you with Drogon. 

Yours very sincerely,

Tyrion Lannister.

* * *

Your Grace,

Most noble Queen,

I am afraid to say Lady Alayne is in no condition on going anywhere whatsoever. She has been sick with fever for three weeks now, and the maesters are concerned for her life. If Her Grace pleases, could she postpone her gracious invitation for a while?

Yours most respectfully,

Lady Myranda of House Royce.

* * *

 

Dear Lady Royce, 

Why haven’t you sent word earlier? I shall send Grand Maester with his pupils immediately. We are all very concerned for Lady Baelish.

Yours sincerely,

Daenerys of House Targaryen,

Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men,

Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm,

Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea,

Mother of Dragons.

* * *

 

Dear Tyrion, 

That mysterious Lady Baelish becomes increasingly more mysterious. She absolutely declines any visitors save for the maesters. Everything in the castle is managed by Lady Royce, and all the servants, it seems, are sworn to secrecy when it comes to their own lady. I did get from them the fact that actually Lady Baelish is a very competent sovereign, but whenever any guests arrive, she hides in some way or other and gives all the host rights to her friend.

I’ve asked Samwell what this strange woman looks like. I thought, like, well, she might be scarred or greyscaled or, I don’t know, four-legged like the poor girl we’ve rescued from the freak show. But Samwell assured me she’s quite all right. Very nice-looking, in fact. She is pale with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Then I guessed she must be with child – considering that she’s unwed, it would be wise to hide herself – but no, Samwell says she definitely is not. Besides, her hiding way of life has been going on for, like, two years since her father’s death.

You know, Tyrion – there are many deaths and few births, we need to have more marriages and families made. Why don’t you try courting Lady Baelish? You are the only person I know who might be able to get under that shell of hers.

Of course, I could have made a scene, shouted ‘Open the door in the name of your Queen’, etc. etc., but I don’t want to. What if she’s indeed for some reason unable to see strangers? Because of some vow to the Faith or anything? I mean, she has agreed with all the decrees I send, Lady Royce and her servants are the very image of hospitality – I don’t wish to quarrel with my subject so soon.

Tyrion, please, you know that you do need a wife. You don’t want a Lannister of Lannisport to inherit Casterly Rock, do you? Why don’t you try your luck with Lady Baelish? (If not, then I won’t pressure you anymore, you may choose whomever you wish).

Samwell did an excellent job – as he says, she’s in perfect health once more.

Yours,

Daenerys.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Dany,

So that’s it – another attempt at making a suitable match for me? And you suggest Littlefinger’s bastard daughter (yes, I know, he legitimized her at the last moment, but Ramsay Bolton was legitimized too…) is the one I’ll want? You overestimate me, my dear queen. I can’t put up with her, after such a cordial friendship with her late father.

If you insist on choosing someone from the Vale, Lady Royce will be a lot better. She’s a bit outspoken for a Lady of Casterly Rock, but in other senses – she’s fine. My two marriages have ended up a horror, I don’t want a third one alike.

Yours,

Tyrion.

* * *

Poor Tyrion!

The moment I _suggest_ you _try_ to court Lady Baelish, you imagine me dragging you to the sept with an axe-man watching behind you. Don’t worry, no one will force you now.

I am only a bit impatient because you’re the last Lannister alive. And because, to be honest, Jorah is getting each day more and more jealous of you.

All I said is that you try Lady Baelish.

But if you’ve already set eyes on some Western beauty, who am I to interfere?

Daenerys.

* * *

 

Dear Dany,

All right. I’ll go save myself from Lord Jorah’s rage.

If this thing fails, I do have some ladies in the Westerlands who may make a good wife.

Onwards – a lion to the mockingbird’s den!

Tyrion.

P.S. Lady Royce is betrothed, so, alas…

* * *

Tyrion – good luck.

Daenerys.

* * *

 

Dear Lady Baelish, 

I have some news that might seem unfortunate for you. Taking into consideration all this wars and decrease of the population, the Queen urges everyone to marry. She has decided that you and I would make a nice match.

Having never seen you in person (but heard of your good looks from Grand Maester Samwell), I have nothing against it, however, for it can be very lonely here at the Rock. But I know you can have your opinion, and it happens that it can be _vastly_ different from mine.

I harbor no illusions about my dazzling looks, but I will try to _honestly_ enumerate the advantages you get if we’re married.

First – when you give birth to an heir, I will not touch you again, if you don’t wish it.

Second – if you want, you can take lovers, on the condition you drink moon tea.

Third – Casterly Rock is a _wonderful_ place, if you only care to see it.

Fourth – as you must know, we Lannisters are very very very rich. You will have more gold to spend than ever, and our jewelers are _magnificent_.

I will only ask two things of you – give me an heir (for I’m the last of my line) and spend at least some time in my company during the day. I am not _very_ boring, they say.

I know this letter is in no way a romantic proposal, but what’s the point of courting a woman who refuses to get out of her room?

Yours very sincerely,

Tyrion Lannister.

* * *

 

My lord of Lannister, 

I thank you for your proposal, but I have to decline it.

With utmost respect,

Alayne Baelish.

* * *

 

Dear Lady Baelish, 

Your letter was vexing, to say the least. I realize of course that I am not the bridegroom of anyone’s dreams, but you could at least write down the reason for your rejection. Don’t worry about hurting my feelings, if you don’t want to marry a noseless dwarf I understand perfectly. It would be better than an answer like this, believe me!

Yours very sincerely,

Tyrion Lannister.

* * *

 

My lord husband,

Shocked, aren’t you? I’ve been working with my left hand all the time, so that you wouldn’t recognize my handwriting. But now – see? I switch to my right one, and you can see it’s no deception. 

Yes, it’s me, Sansa, and I’ve been living under this alias for so long I sometimes confuse myself with Alayne. Petyr Baelish helped me get out of King’s Landing after Joffrey’s death and made me assume the personality of his bastard daughter. As you well know, he never does anything even remotely kind and generous without anticipating a reward, and as he had been scorned by my mother in their youth, you can guess well what reward he wanted exactly.

But he tried to bite off more than he could chew. He trained me in whispering and manipulating, but expected me to obey him without questions. After a while, I stopped doing so. Then he attempted to rape me and kill Myranda, but our people overpowered him and threw him in the dungeon.

He did save my life in King’s Landing, that’s why I was reluctant to do anything more, but he solved the problem for me. After losing his power over the Vale and me, he hanged himself. We announced he went hunting and was killed by a forest lynx, and I faked a will of his that legitimized me.

After that, Myranda and I have ruled the Vale by ourselves. I avoided meeting with people who could recognize Sansa Stark, for I was (and still am) afraid of what would they say of me. I’ve committed many disgraceful acts as Sansa. My head was wanted by Cersei.

Even after Daenerys appeared and I’ve heard of Bran getting Winterfell back, I couldn’t reveal myself. I was safe as Lady Alayne Baelish, but as Sansa Stark – sorry, Lannister? I have betrayed everyone I could. I have never done my duty.

Perhaps it is cowardice. I don’t know, Tyrion. The realm was full of danger, and I didn’t want to add more danger to myself.

But you’ve double-crossed me, as you always do. Even if it was unwittingly done this time. I can think of no reason at all to refuse a marriage to you – believe me, I’ve _seen_ marriage candidates and all of them make you Aemon the Dragonknight in comparison – no reason at all, except for the fact we are already married!

My fate is in your hands, Tyrion. It’s up to you to decide what to do with my rediscovered identity.

I am in such a haste and flurry – I almost forgot to confess that I am guilty, though unsuspectingly, of Joffrey’s murder. Ser Dontos, who was Petyr’s accomplice, gave me a hairnet – a simple gift, as I then believed – but adorned with poisonous gems. Olenna Tyrell tore one off at the feast and slipped it into Joffrey’s goblet. There. It is because of my foolish and gullible nature that you were almost executed. If I could atone for it in any way!

Tyrion, I’ve never had the chance to thank you for all the kindness you showed me in King’s Landing. Believe me, had you married me now, I would have repaid you for it fully.

With utmost respect,

Lady Sansa Lannister,

Princess of Winterfell,

alias Alayne Baelish.

* * *

 

My dear Sansa, 

You’ve managed to render me speechless for full ten minutes – and that’s an extraordinary achievement, I tell you!

No one puts any blame on you, and I assure you your relations will all be delighted to see you again. As for Joffrey, I never once thought you capable of murdering him in such a way on your own.

I’m glad you wouldn’t want to end our marriage. _I_ don’t want to either. I suggest you leave the Vale in the competent hands of Lady Royce and the slowly but steadily maturing rightful lord, and join me at the Rock.

I am now packing to depart for King’s Landing, and from that one Dany and I will go to you.

Your husband once again,

Tyrion.

* * *

 

Dear Dany,

Lady Baelish is my wife. I’m coming to tell you more.

Tyrion.

* * *

 

Dear Lord Stark,

I am most pleased to tell you that your sister, Lady Sansa of House Lannister, is found alive and well in the Vale. She will be visiting you shortly, and you will learn the story from her own lips. My congratulations!

Yours sincerely,

Daenerys of House Targaryen,

Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men,

Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm,

Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea,

Mother of Dragons.

* * *

Dear Aunt Dorna, 

Prepare a grand celebration at the Rock! Sansa, my wife, is back with us! We are going to be home in two days, and expenses be damned! 

Yours,

Tyrion.

P.S. You’ll adore Sansa. She’s very much like you – pious and quiet and loves embroidery.

* * *

 

Dear Jaime, 

How are you doing in Braavos? I’ve heard it’s had great floods. I hope you and Brienne are fine. Last time I checked, neither of you was particularly good at swimming. 

You must wonder what’s going on here. What can I say? You’re both lucky to be somewhere moderately warm. It’s biting cold and snow everywhere, except in Dorne, where they’ve got lots and lots of downpours. The Others are a bit frightened of our dear little pet reptiles, but they’re, alas, far from defeated. We rarely see the sun, so it’s very much like the old Long Night. 

By this line, you must know I have some good news for you – of course I never waste paper on mere complaints and whines. 

Well, then (imagine trumpets’ sounds and a triumphal arch, nothing short of that) – I’m a married man once more! “Once more” is hardly an appropriate term, for it’s no new wife, but the same Lady Sansa – returned to me almost entirely on her free will! 

She’s been a pawn for our sister and Littlefinger, the latter made her call herself his daughter. She managed to overthrow the scum and bring him to suicide, but the poor woman had been so much bullied in her life that she kept her tongue about her real self and lived as Alayne Baelish in the Vale. Whenever someone who could recognize her appeared on the horizon (sometimes literally, as you know), she hid or went away on some pretense. 

This seclusion of hers was bound to end when Dany came to the throne. Dany tried to ferret her out peacefully, but was unsuccessful – so she passed it over to my valiant self, telling me to _court_ Lady Baelish with the intentions of marriage. “Oh, poor Tyrion, last of your line, single…” so on and on. 

So I sent that _Lady Baelish_ a conditional proposal of marriage, she sent me a dry refusal, I wanted to know the reason, and Sansa spilled everything out. She’s been writing with her left hand the entire time – that’s why I never recognized her writing. 

She actually wrote that only her fear kept her from accepting me, and of course the moment I read her letter I came flying to the Gates of the Moon. 

The dear child was waiting _with tears in her eyes_ , and the way she hugged and kissed me you’d think we used to be the most devoted sweethearts. She is now eighteen, not as much of a child than before – her figure is as lovely as her face. Speaking of the latter – Littlefinger made her dye her hair brown. Doesn’t suit her at all, I told her to wash it off right away. 

She told me how wonderful it was of me to still keep her, and she went apologizing to the Queen for not meeting her for such a long while. She was beside herself with happiness – she said she might have gone crazy, had she stayed Alayne Baelish a little longer. 

We went to King’s Landing, but stayed there only for a day – Sansa has too many memories associated with it. Auntie Dorna arranged an exquisite feast for us at the Rock – it was sumptuous like in the middle of a long summer! Right now, we’re shamelessly exploiting the hospitality of the Stark brothers. They were ever so glad to see Sansa – no wonder, they haven’t met for seven years! 

Knowing your dirty mind, brother, I can guess you’re wondering now about the _juicier_ details. As I’ve mentioned, Sansa has developed the prettiest curves since our first attempt at marriage, and you can be sure that now our union is sealed forever and ever. Send some gold to the whorehouses as an act of anonymous charity, Jaime – they’ve lost their richest and best client! Sansa is all I wish for or need. 

She welcomed me into her bed herself – to put it precisely, she very nearly _carried_ me there the instant she finished apologizing to Dany. I was amazed to find my little wife has been saving her maidenhead for all these years. And I thought I’d sooner grow up to the height of a pine tree than see a virgin who had lived with Baelish. 

The next morning, when I dared to ask her if she was in fact welcoming the prospect of an heir, Sansa gave me a very mischievous look and said she was welcoming the prospect of a large nursery filled with little golden-haired children. Can you believe that?

As it’s obvious she is now able to keep secrets very well, I told her I am writing to you. She sends her love and asks to tell you that she’s long forgiven you for Bran and that you were gorgeous during the Hand’s tourney. She didn’t know you were married – I’ve only just told her. So best regards for your Lady Ser Brienne from her as well.

I hope this piece of excellent news has cheered you up. Good luck to you both. 

With love,

Tyrion.

* * *

 

Dear Rickon,

Come quickly to the Rock the moment you can. No, your eyes are all right, this raven _does_ have three eyes.

Bran.

It’s nothing alarming. Sansa has given birth to triplet girls.

* * *

 

Dear Bran –

I’m in the best guest room at the Rock, waiting for you to come too. Little Catelyn, Tylica and Jeyne are sweet little ones. The parents and I adore them, but the Queen seems to be disappointed it’s not a male heir.

But she mustn’t worry too much. Right now, judging by the unusual sounds from Lord Lannister’s study, the couple is working hard to correct it.

Rickon.

Have you got _no_ normal ravens?


End file.
